


Canna Limoge

by Ladsalt



Category: Dystopia Rising (Live-Action Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Gore, Nonbinary Character, Objectification, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Victim Blaming, character with penis and vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladsalt/pseuds/Ladsalt
Summary: Pillar masturbates to thoughts about what he'd like to do to his brother.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) & Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Canna Limoge

Thoughts of thin bony hips, and blue hair consumed Pillar at times like this. Thoughts about how his siblings throat had felt when he'd split it open and forced his cock into the wound to rape them in a feral haze. Petro was a slut- Pillar had known that since hed caught them fooling around with the other kids from the neighboring hive, but he thought Petros cunt would feel tight around him anyway.

He should have held the little fucker down and found out how tight of a cunt he had. Grumbling softly he felt his cock starting to stiffen and press against the front of his pants. Pillar reached down undoing the closure and wrapping a hand around his dick, squeezing it softly and running his thumb over the head. 

Petro would fit around him like he was made for it. His brother just didn't know that yet. He'd have to hold him down of course. Petro could never admit what turned him on- yeah he'd pin the pervert down and strip him. Petro would cry and beg like he did about everything it seemed like...but that cock would be jutting out above his cunt, hard and probably dripping pre onto his stomach already Pillar imagined. Maybe he'd use some of that to lube up his own dick, but his brothers pussy probably would even need it. He'd be dripping just at the thought of getting railed by his own sibling. The lite shit wanted him, always getting hardons when Pillar had picked on him. The little coquettish glances and the way his bony hips moved, and that sassy mouth- pillar grunted and fisted his cock started to jerk his hand from base to tip over it.

But he was such a fucking tease, yeah Pillar would have to rape him. Sure Petro would put up a token fight for a little while but once his big brother had forced a few orgasms out of the slut- fucking him roughly into the ground like a glorified sextoy, Petro would figure it out.

He'd watch the fight leave Petros eyes with every thrust, his head go blanker every time Pillar dragged another orgams out of him, until Petro couldn't think about anything except how much he wanted to get fucked by Pillars cock. 

Pillars stroking sped up as he imagined the sniveling little git turning into a cock hungry bimbo- the kind who gasped and moaned under him and wrapped their legs and arms around his back as he fucked them until they couldn't walk. 

Pillar jerked his hips roughly up into his palm as his fantasy continued. Petro sitting on his cock and leaning down to nuzzle his neck. Fucking Petro until he passed out and making them sleep stuffed full of dick and cum. God, that cute face and that blue hair looking up at him, mouth open and tongue out begging for his cock to suck him off-

Pillar money as that last thought finally pushed him over the edge, his dick twitched in his hand ejaculated over his hand and clothes. He panted slightly catching his breath but the thought of that blue hair bobbing and Petro choking on his cock remained.


End file.
